


La Marque

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Il y avait une drôle d'inscription sur le poignet de Perceval.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier et je n'en tire aucun profit.**
> 
> **J'ai tiré mon inspiration et certains dialogues des épisodes suivants :  
> **   
>  **- _Perceval fait ritournelle_ (4x71)**   
>  **- _Præceptores / Les Précepteurs_ (6x03)**   
>  **- _Arturi inquisito / La Recherche d'Arthur_ (6x04)**   
>  **- _Arturus rex / Le Roi Arthur_ (6x07)**

Il y avait une drôle d'inscription sur le poignet de Perceval. Des espèces de mots inscrits en rouge. Perceval ne savait pas d'où ça venait et pour tout dire, il avait longtemps cru que c'était une drôle de cicatrice. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Même si Perceval s'était longtemps demandé ce qui pouvait bien causer ce genre de cicatrice. En tout cas, certainement pas une chute d'un arbre ou une morsure d'une de ces saletés de moutons qu'on pouvait croiser au Pays de Galles ! De toute façon, à part manger de l'herbe et mordre, ils savaient rien faire ces moutons ! Et puis de toute façon, la laine ça gratte !

Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à ses vieux ce que c'était, sa drôle de cicatrice, ils n'en savaient rien. De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose et ne s'intéressaient pas à autre chose en dehors de leur ferme et de leur petite maison. Il n'y avait que sa mémé, qui lui a dit que ça ressemblait à des mots.

Sur le coup, ça avait intéressé Perceval ! S'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit, il aimerait bien savoir quoi ! Mais lui, il savait pas lire. Ni écrire d'ailleurs. Ça servait à rien dans son bled, et il y avait personne pour lui apprendre. Alors, Perceval avait un peu boudé parce que, c'est quoi l'intérêt d'avoir des mots sur son poignet s'il ne pouvait même pas savoir ce que c'était ? Il avait bien essayé de demander aux gens du coins et même à des passants, mais y'en a pas beaucoup qui savaient lire ici…

Puis un jour, il avait rencontré un vieux. Perceval les aimait bien, les vieux. Lorsqu'ils ne gueulaient pas contre les gens, comme sa mémé, ils étaient calmes, sages, mystérieux. Une espèce de force tranquille. Perceval était persuadé qu'ils savaient des choses ultra mystérieuses et géniales que les autres ne connaissaient pas. D'ailleurs, c'était un vieux qui lui avait raconté l'histoire sur les âmes sœurs. Perceval trouvait que c'était un mot bizarre.

\- Ce que tu as sur ton poignet, il lui a expliqué, c'est le nom de ton âme sœur.

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai pas d'sœur moi ! Que des cousins, et y sont tous cons !

\- Une âme sœur est la personne qui t'es complémentaire.

\- Complémen - quoi ? C'est du grec ce charabia ?

Perceval était confus. Si le vieux lui sortait des mots à dormir debout, ils allaient pas s'en sortir !

\- Une âme sœur, reprit le vieux avec patience, est la personne que les dieux t'ont destinée. Elle est l'autre moitié de toi.

\- Genre, une amoureuse ? répondit Perceval, dubitatif. Parce qu'elles m'intéressent pas trop les filles. Une fois, j'ai une voisine qui a voulu m'embrasser, ben j'ai trouvé ça pas terrible.

Le vieux hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, pas forcément. Une âme sœur peut être une autre personne. Un ami, peut-être.

\- Ah ben ça va alors, des amis j'veux bien parce que les choses de l'amour et moi, c'est comme le sens de l'orientation, ça fait deux. Selon le sens où c'est tourné, c'est pas la même direction et on peut se perdre.

\- Serais-tu intéressé d'entendre l'histoire des âmes sœurs ?

\- Ah ben ça j'aimerais bien ! Ça a l'air hyper classe votre histoire !

Perceval était ravi. Il aimait bien les histoires, surtout les histoires des vieux.

Le vieux lui demanda de s'asseoir près de lui, car il ne se faisait plus tout jeune, et qu'ils seraient bien installés à l'ombre. Perceval ne se fit pas prier.

\- Jadis, il commença à raconter, il y avait les dieux dans le ciel et les humains sur terre. Mais nous, les hommes, nous n'avions pas du tout l'apparence physique que nous avons aujourd'hui. Nous avions une tête à deux visages, quatre jambes et quatre bras. Et –

\- C'est vrai ? le coupa Perceval. Du coup, on pouvait courir plus vite avant ? Mais ça fait pas bizarre, deux visages sur une tête ? On mangeait avec quelle bouche ? Et –

\- Laisse-moi raconter, répondit le vieux sur le ton de la remontrance. L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Notre corps était composé de deux êtres qui ne formaient qu'une seule personne, et ces deux êtres étaient les compagnons idéaux attachés sur un seul corps. Nous nous déplacions sur terre de la même façon que les planètes voyagent à travers l'espace. Mais, dans notre complétude, nous avions négligé les dieux, oublié de les honorer. Alors, le roi des dieux a puni les humains en coupant la moitié de chaque humain. Depuis, nous ne naissons plus qu'avec un visage, deux bras et deux jambes, avec la volonté de chercher inlassablement notre moitié perdue, notre âme sœur.

\- Elle est mortelle votre histoire, mais elle est super triste !

\- C'est vrai, mais si par chance nous retrouvons cette âme sœur, nous serions à nouveau complet et nous ne souffrirons plus jamais de solitude.

Perceval n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire avant. Faut dire qu'une histoire où les humains ont quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages et où un dieu décide de les couper en deux, c'est difficile à oublier ! Sur le coup, ça collait un peu les miquettes !

Franchement, elle était bizarre cette histoire qui disait que les humains avaient plusieurs bras et jambes et le vieux n'avait pas voulu expliquer s'ils courraient vite ou pouvaient manger plus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui attirait Perceval dans cette histoire, c'était l'idée d'un compagnon idéal. Et il aimait bien, cette idée de trouver cette personne importante et de ne plus jamais être seul. Non parce qu'à part sa mémé, il avait personne à qui parler, et les autres se moquaient souvent de lui parce qu'il était con, et ils oubliaient à chaque fois son anniversaire, ça le faisait pleurer à chaque fois.

\- Du coup, c'est le nom de mon âme sœur qui est sur mon poignet ? demanda-t-il en montrant son poignet au vieux.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est que… j'sais pas lire, répondit Perceval, penaud.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es grand, pourtant, personne ne t'a appris à lire ?

\- Ben non, y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent lire ici…

\- Je vois… Aimerais-tu que je te lise ce qui est écrit sur ton poignet ?

\- C'est super gentil de votre part, mais c'est que… c'est le nom de mon âme sœur, et j'aimerais bien la découvrir en premier, avoua Perceval, mais j'veux bien que vous m'appreniez à lire !

Le vieux eut un petit rire.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience, mais Perceval a réussi à apprendre quelques mots et savait réciter l'alphabet à travers une chanson que lui a appris le vieux, pour mieux le retenir. Il pouvait pas rester longtemps le vieux, comme il l'a dit, on apprend pas à lire en quelques heures, donc il lui a juste enseigné quelques trucs, pour que Perceval puisse reconnaître quelques mots.

C'était dommage que le vieux ait pas pu rester longtemps pour lui apprendre plus de choses, parce que si lire était parfois compliqué, c'était super intéressant et il avait l'impression d'être un peu moins bête.

Puis au final, Perceval savait déchiffrer les mots sur son poignet, et ça c'était le plus important.

Le nom de son âme sœur, c'est _Arthur Pendragon_.

***

Des mois étaient passés depuis la visite du vieux. Ou alors quelques années. Perceval n'était plus sûr. Il n'était pas très doué avec les dates. Les gens qui parlaient de « lundi prochain » ou « du mardi d'après », ça embrouillait plus Perceval qu'autre chose. De toute façon, ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la date exacte où il avait rencontré le vieux. Pour Perceval, c'était comme si ça c'était passé hier. Il n'avait rien oublié de cette journée. De sa rencontre avec le vieux jusqu'à sa découverte du nom de son âme sœur.

 _Arthur Pendragon_. Perceval l'avait répété plusieurs fois dans son esprit, puis à voix haute, pour s'en imprégner, pour s'entraîner. Entendre le son que formaient les lettres. Il l'avait répété en utilisant plusieurs tons de voix. D'abord doucement, le murmurant presque, puis un peu plus fort. Vite, puis lentement, en prononçant avec précaution chaque son.

Arthur Pendragon. Ar-thur Pen-dra-gon. _Arthur_. 

Arthur Pendragon. Le nom de son âme sœur était Arthur Pendragon.

Perceval souriait. C'était bête et pourtant irrésistible, cette envie de sourire et cette chaleur au niveau de son cœur, quand il pensait ou prononçait ce nom. Perceval ne connaissait pas d'Arthur Pendragon, et il était presque sûr qu'il ne venait pas du Pays de Galles, mais qu'importe pour Perceval. Il l'aimait déjà, et s'il avait son nom sur son poignet, ça voulait dire qu'il était destiné à le rencontrer, non ?

En tout cas, Perceval voulait garder l'espoir, parce que ça avait l'air drôlement chouette, d'avoir un compagnon envoyé par les dieux. Et s'il avait été envoyé par les dieux, Perceval se dit que c'est parce qu'il devait être exceptionnel.

Perceval ne savait pas quand il rencontrerait ce Arthur Pendragon, ni où, mais il avait hâte !

Puis un jour, un homme barbu s'était présenté à la ferme de ses vieux. Perceval ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, surtout que le type avait plus l'air de parler à ses vieux.

N'empêche, ses vieux ne pigeaient pas grand-chose à ce que racontait le barbu. Faut dire, Perceval non plus il comprenait pas tout, surtout que le type sortait des mots bizarres comme « fédérateur » et « interactif ». Mais, ce que Perceval comprenait, c'est qu'il y avait une histoire de quête ! Et ça, ça intéressait Perceval ! Ça serait chouette de quitter la ferme de ses vieux et de partir à l'aventure, parce que faut pas croire, même si le Pays de Galles c'est super, il serait encore mieux en dehors de son petit village.

Depuis l'intérieur de sa petite maison, Perceval entendait le barbu essayer de se faire comprendre de ses parents. Ça servait à rien, pour Perceval, ils étaient têtus ses parents, surtout son vieux. Ça énervait mamie que sa mère prenne à chaque fois la défense de son père ou qu'elle lui trouve des excuses. Mamie, elle, elle pensait plutôt qu'un bon coup sur la tête aiderait plus son vieux à lui remettre les idées en place, mais qu'il avait la tête tellement creuse qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ça fonctionne mais qu'en tout cas, elle aimerait bien essayer !

\- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il y a rien à payer ! Je transmets juste un message de la part du futur roi de Bretagne.

\- Mais ça consiste en quoi votre – euh, enquête, là ? Ça m'paraît bizarre votre truc.

\- C'est une quête pour prouver sa noblesse et son courage au futur roi.

\- Ah ? Moi je préfère plutôt faire une enquête, ça m'a l'air mieux. Vous direz à votre roi…

\- Alors déjà, ce n'est pas que mon roi, c'est le futur roi de toute la Bretagne. Arthur, fils de Pendragon, qui souhaite que –

Perceval n'avait pas entendu le reste de sa phrase. À vrai dire, il avait cessé d'écouter le moment où le barbu avait prononcé les mots « Arthur » et « fils de Pendragon ».

Il se leva de table, sourd aux protestations de sa mamie qui lui disait d'arrêter de s'agiter, et de revenir à table pour manger, et sortit pour se retrouver face au barbu.

\- Vous avez dit Arthur Pendragon, c'est ça ?

Il voulait être sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé, il devait en être sûr.

Le barbu le regarda, surpris.

\- Ben… oui. Arthur Pendragon, le futur roi de Bretagne. Pourquoi vous demandez ?

À ces mots, un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Perceval.

\- J'veux bien la faire, cette quête ! Je pars à l'aventure !

Partir à l'aventure, mais plus que tout, partir rencontrer son âme sœur…

\- Voilà autre chose maintenant, entendit-il sa mamie grommeler derrière lui.

***

Il avait eu du mal à partir. Ses vieux avaient pas voulu lâcher l'affaire, et voulaient qu'il fasse sa quête dans la ferme. La ferme ! Comme s'il pouvait partir à l'aventure et rencontrer son âme sœur à la ferme de ses vieux. Mais Perceval avait tenu bon. Hors de question qu'il finisse par obéir à ses parents, cette fois !

Au final, il avait obtenu l'autorisation de partir à l'aventure, mais accompagné de sa mémé.  
C'était quand même une victoire !

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire comme quête, pour prouver son courage à son âme sœur. Il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à avancer, ce qui n'était pas évident avec sa mémé ! Quand elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour cueillir des plantes ou des champignons pour le repas, elle faisait sa têtue et décidait où il fallait aller, sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'en pensait Perceval qui finissait toujours par rouspéter et soupirer.

En plus, elle s'arrêtait sans prévenir, et disait qu'elle le regarderait jouer après alors que ses techniques de combat, c'était du sérieux ! Comment il pouvait partir à l'aventure et prouver sa valeur à son âme sœur s'il ne s'entraînait pas avant ?

Franchement, il était pas aidé !

Puis, elle s'entêtait à vouloir lui trouver un coéquipier pour partir à l'aventure, quand Perceval était très bien sans ces types bizarres que lui ramenait sa mamie.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa mamie pour trouver Karadoc. C'était un chic type. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les mots compliqués, sauf si c'était des noms de plats ou d'aliments, et il trouvait les techniques de combat de Perceval hyper classes, et voulait essayer lui-aussi, ce qui a fait vachement plaisir à Perceval. C'était un bon copain, Karadoc.

Il ne lui a pourtant parlé de l'inscription sur son poignet. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, d'en parler avec quelqu'un, et il n'était pas sûr que Karadoc comprenne, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas lui, d'inscription.

« _Tout le monde ne naît pas avec une marque_. » lui avait dit le vieux.

C'était classe, dans un sens, être né avec quelque chose que d'autres n'avaient pas, qu'il avait la chance d'avoir une âme sœur. Ça le réconfortait, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un, pour lui, qu'il ne serait jamais seul parce qu'il y avait cette personne importante qui l'attendait, lui-aussi. Cette pensée déclenchait chez lui un sentiment de chaleur et de bien être au fond de lui-même.

Parfois, la nuit, en regardant les étoiles, Perceval se demandait à quoi ressemblait son âme sœur, ce Arthur Pendragon. Les gens qui s'y connaissaient un peu disaient que son père, Uther Pendragon, avait été un roi dur et qu'il faisait tuer ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Seulement, Perceval ne croyait pas qu'Arthur Pendragon soit comme son père. Les gens, en Bretagne, ils avaient l'air d'attendre sa venue avec impatience, et des rumeurs disaient qu'il allait retirer une épée magique hors d'un rocher.

Perceval avait entendu cette histoire une fois. On disait que seul l'élu des dieux pouvait retirer l'épée du rocher. Alors quelqu'un choisi par les dieux, qui pouvait retirer des épées magiques, et qui était destiné à devenir roi de Bretagne ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Cela disait que son âme sœur était destinée à faire de grandes choses, et Perceval trouvait ça hyper classe.

Il aurait aimé être fort ou intelligent pour pouvoir se montrer digne de son futur roi, mais il avait passé toute sa vie à la ferme de ses vieux, ça ne laisse pas le temps pour faire des aventures et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comme fait d'arme. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'essuyer à un dragon. Ces bestioles-là, ça foutait trop les miquettes !

\- Faut pas trop vous en faire, lui avait dit Karadoc. Pas besoin de combattre un dragon, d'ailleurs j'sais même pas où on peut en trouver. Non, le mieux c'est de combattre quelques Romains.

\- Combattre des Romains ? Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ?

\- Ben ouais, c'est un peu l'envahisseur. On en assomme un ou deux et bim, le tour est joué ! Ça sera moins compliqué que de combattre un dragon.

\- Ouais c'est sûr, mais vous savez où on peut en trouver ?

\- Le mieux, c'est de se rapprocher de la plage. Souvent, ils sont installés près des côtes. J'ai vu un campement pas loin de la mer quand j'suis arrivé sur l'île.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan et se dirigèrent vers les côtes. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre dans les bois que quelques Romains, partis à la cueillette, se pointent. Ils n'allaient pas risquer à aller attaquer du Romain dans leur campement ! Ils étaient trop nombreux ! C'était un coup à se faire pourchasser par les Romains !

Ils avaient pris du sable de la plage et l'avaient pillé de façon fine, comme ça ils pourraient s'en servir pour aveugler les Romains et comme ils seraient trop occupés à vouloir se nettoyer les yeux, Perceval et Karadoc en profiteraient pour les assommer. C'était tellement con que même un gamin pourrait le faire !

Ils s'étaient cachés dans des buissons et n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que des Romains se pointent.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. En voilà deux qui arrivaient ! Ils étaient déguisés en Bretons, mais ils avaient des épées romaines. S'ils croyaient pouvoir les tromper, ils étaient tombés sur les mauvais types. Il fallait plus que ça pour tromper Perceval et Karadoc !!

Ni une, ni deux, ils surgirent de leur cachette et coururent sans s'arrêter, hurlant à plein poumon, portés par l'adrénaline. Essoufflés, mais déterminés !

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Perceval ne savait pas quoi, mais il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui, comme la fois où il avait mangé des fruits bizarres qu'un marchant avait rapporté à la ferme de ses vieux quand il avait douze ans. Sauf que là, Perceval était sûr qu'il n'avait rien mangé de bizarre et que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait mangé. Non, c'était autre chose et Perceval en mettrait ses pieds au feu ! Où alors c'était les mains qu'on mettait au feu ? Perceval ne comprenait pas en quoi mettre sa main au feu voulait dire qu'on était persuadé de quelque chose, mais bon, il n'allait pas s'embêter avec ça…

Il avait chaud, soudain, et il était sûr que c'était pas parce qu'il courrait. Non…, il avait chaud, là, au poignet. Il avait chaud là où il y avait les inscriptions, et cette révélation le préoccupait tellement qu'il avait failli oublier de lancer le sable pillé.

Ils voulurent balancer le sable en direction des Romains alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'eux, mais apparemment ils avaient pillé le sable trop fin parce qu'une fois jeté, ça faisait de la fumée et ça aveuglait Perceval et Karadoc, si bien qu'ils avaient vu que trop tard qu'ils avaient foncé dans des orties.

Les orties, c'était de vraies saloperies !

Perceval entendait vaguement les Romains parler, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait le barbu qui était venu à la ferme de ses vieux, avec une autre personne.

\- Mais pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué ? Ça va pas, vous êtes pas bien ? leur demanda le barbu.

\- On vous avait pas vu vous, répondit Karadoc, penaud.

\- C'qu'on voulait, c'était attaquer du Romain, ajouta Perceval. Et comme les deux-là ont des épées romaines...

Il s'entendait à peine parler cependant, il était trop occupé à fixer la personne en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et le teint un peu bronzé, comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps au soleil. Il avait l'air légèrement agacé, mais étrangement Perceval se sentait attiré par lui. Il dégageait de lui quelque chose… quelque chose de fort, de puissant, de chaleureux, de familier et Perceval voulait se rapprocher de cette chaleur, à tout prix. Comme les fois où il cherchait un coin de soleil après s'être assoupi à l'ombre.

« _Vous venez juste d'attaquer le futur roi de Bretagne, chapeau…_ » entendit Perceval et, à ces mots, son corps fut secoué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ses yeux s'élargirent et se noyèrent dans les yeux (bruns, presque noirs) de son voisin. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

 _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur_ , il répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. _C'est Arthur. Arthur. Arthur Pendragon_.

Il ferma les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration sur un sourire serein, puis il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur Arthur.

\- Bonjour Sire, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin ! Je m'appelle Perceval, je viens de Caerdydd, au Pays de Galles.

Arthur cligna des yeux, puis le regarda de bas en haut avant de fixer son regard sur lui.

\- Perceval… Perceval de Galles ? il énonça lentement, comme s'il récitait quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps appris.

Perceval hocha la tête de façon énergétique, comme un gamin. Il ne pouvait plus regarder ailleurs maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Arthur.

Arthur l'observait aussi, presque avec curiosité. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose puis il changea d'avis. Il avait l'air de chercher quoi dire. Perceval comprenait. Ça devait être l'émotion. Perceval non plus ne savait pas trop quoi dire là tout de suite. De toute façon, il était trop excité pour parler !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on doit continuer, dit le type à côté d'Arthur, après un moment de silence.

\- Oui c'est ça, approuva le grand type à côté du barbu, et quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en observant Perceval et Karadoc, vous continuez votre quête de votre côté.

Perceval faillit protester. Nan parce qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer Arthur, et maintenant voilà qu'ils devaient partir ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour bien faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ce plan débile, mais Arthur fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, un peu trop brusquement et soudainement puisque ses trois compagnons le regardèrent avec surprise; en voyant leurs expressions, il se reprit. Je veux dire… c'est bon, ils nous ont déjà trouvé. Ça sert à rien qu'ils repartent, autant qu'ils continuent avec nous.

Ses compagnons haussèrent des sourcils et le regardèrent bizarrement, mais ils ne contestèrent pas.

La chaleur envahit la poitrine de Perceval. Il était heureux, parce qu'Arthur ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il savait qui était Perceval mais que, si ça trouve, il voulait pas en parler devant tous ces gens ? C'est ce que Perceval espérait.

Il se sentait comme un gosse et voulait bondir de joie et crier son enthousiasme, mais il avait peur de paraître un peu con sur le coup. À la place, il eut un grand sourire et suivit Arthur et ses compagnons, en compagnie de Karadoc.

« On confond le futur roi de Bretagne avec un Romain, mais au final on a le droit de le suivre. J'trouve qu'on s'en est pas trop mal sorti ! » confia Karadoc à Perceval.

Perceval était d'accord.

***

Ils avaient continué à suivre Arthur et ses compagnons jusqu'au rocher où se trouvait Excalibur, l'épée magique. Perceval aurait bien voulu parler avec Arthur pendant le voyage, mais il semblait préoccupé. Perceval comprenait. Si lui-aussi il devait retirer une épée magique d'un rocher, il ferait pas trop le fier. En général, les trucs magiques, ça lui foutait un peu les miquettes.

Plus ils s'étaient rapprochés du rocher, et plus il faisait froid. Manilius, le compagnon d'Arthur, s'était étonné de trouver de la neige, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

\- C'est quoi ce truc blanc par terre là ?

\- … Quoi, de la neige ? demanda le barbu. Merlin apparemment, qu'il s'appelait.

\- De la _neige_ ?? répéta Manilius, les yeux ronds. Ça me plaît pas trop ça… Viens Arturus, on rentre à Rome !

Perceval faillit claquer la langue en signe d’agacement. Il était chiant celui-là ! Il plombait l'ambiance, puis il avait cette manie d'appeler Arthur « Arturus », alors que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

Quelques mots furent échangés avant qu'Arthur ne décide vouloir aller seul jusqu'au rocher, et qu'ils devaient tous l'attendre. Perceval aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, surtout que ça devrait être un spectacle hyper classe, mais il comprenait qu'Arthur ait envie de se retrouver seul pour retirer l'épée.

Il attendit et il avait l'impression que c'était le moment le plus long de toute sa vie. Il ne tenait pas en place et n'arrêtait pas de jeter un œil en direction du rocher, dans l'espoir de voir une tête brune redescendre. Karadoc le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Puis finalement, ils le virent tous redescendre. Merlin et le Père Blaise avaient l'air ému de le voir arriver avec l'épée magique. Ça n'étonnait pas Perceval plus que ça. Il savait qu'Arthur pouvait le faire. Mais il comprenait que ça épate. L'épée magique, dans les mains d'Arthur, avait l'air de produire des flammes. C'était un peu flippant sur le coup !

Perceval s'approcha de lui, et voulut dire quelque chose mais Arthur lui jeta un regard, comme pour lui dire « Plus tard. » et, comme pour le rassurer, lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

\- Allez, il est temps de se remettre en route, il lui dit.

Ils se remirent en route, cette fois en quête d'une auberge ou d'une taverne et là, Perceval et Karadoc pouvaient les aider ! Il y avait cette taverne où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où ils connaissaient déjà à bien se faire connaître du patron.

Et, pendant tout le long de la route, Perceval n'eut qu'une pensée.

Son épaule lui semblait encore chaude à l'endroit où Arthur l'avait touché.

C'était son premier contact avec Arthur.

***

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à passer des oritions, ou alors c'était des auditions ?

Arthur leur avait demandé à tous de l'aider à recruter des chevaliers, pour être à ses côtés. Il l'avait demandé à tout le monde, mais Perceval était fier d'être inclus !

Franchement, c'était du boulot mais Perceval et Karadoc trouvaient qu'ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis. Ils avaient même eu l'idée de poser des questions pièges. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas prendre n'importe qui pour être chevalier à la cour du roi Arthur !

Après, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la même table pour manger. Comme ça parlait pas beaucoup, à part lui et Karadoc, Perceval avait proposé de jouer à un jeu du Pays de Galles, et qui s'appelait le jeu du Pélican.

Mais bon, ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu. Surtout quand personne n'arrivait à comprendre les règles du jeu. Pourtant c'était pas compliqué ! Même un débile comprendrait !

\- C'est RAItournelle, pas Ritournelle, répéta Perceval pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Maintenant il commençait à être exaspéré ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'expliquer à Karadoc, Merlin et Manilius les règles du jeu, mais rien à faire ! Ils comprenaient rien ! À croire qu'ils le faisaient tous exprès !

De leur côté, Arthur et le Père Blaise écoutaient en silence, sauf quand le Père Blaise essayait d'expliquer à son tour les règles, comme il l'avait lu une fois dans un manuscrit, mais Perceval se disait que s'il s'y mettait aussi, ils allaient pas s'en sortir !

\- C'est pas compliqué à la fin ! Celui qui a la donne classe les artichauts du plus lisse au plus râpeux !

\- Oui mais cinquante artichauts quand même…, marmonnait Merlin dans son verre.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il y a un tour de troc où on peut fourguer 17% de ses artichauts !

\- Non mais rien à faire, râla Manilius, on comprend rien à vos règles !

À côté de lui, Karadoc hochait la tête.

\- Peut-être que si vous nous expliquez d'une autre façon ? il suggéra, mais Perceval commençait à en avoir gros de tout le temps devoir expliquer.

\- C'est bizarre, intervint Arthur, parce que je le trouve pas si compliqué que ça moi, ce jeu.

\- Sans déconner Arturus, tu comprends les règles de ce jeu, toi ? s'étonna Manilius.

\- D'ailleurs, dit Arthur en se tournant vers Perceval, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir : quand le voisin de gauche rachète sa banque à la moitié de sa valeur, il doit bien donner 17% de ses artichauts qu'il a gagné pendant la dernière donne ? Mais si on fait Artichette, et qu'on colle le banquier à -6, on peut quand même tenter la raitournelle et balancer les annonces ?

\- Ouais voilà, c'est ça !

\- Donc on est bien d'accord, après on a le choix: artichette, tichette de 2, tichette de 3, commença à énumérer Arthur, et Perceval continua avec lui à réciter : tichette de 21, bichette, schledeque, mique, zgalagabardane, raisinelle et raitournelle !

\- Ah ben voilà ! Vous voyez tous que c'est pas si compliqué que ça ! s'écria Perceval, en se tournant vers les autres.

Il était heureux. Non seulement, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul d'un coup puisqu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait ses jeux du Pays de Galles, mais c'était Arthur qui avait tout compris, ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup plus spéciale !!

À côté d'eux, Karadoc et Manilius préférèrent boire leur verre cul sec avant de s'effondrer, tête la première, sur la table.

***

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la taverne, et pour cause ! Il faisait nuit !

Merlin, le Père Blaise et Karadoc étaient partis se coucher, mais pas Perceval. Il préférait attendre. Parce qu'il y a un moment déjà, Arthur et Manilius étaient partis avec l'épée… un truc en rapport avec les chefs de clan… Perceval n'avait pas tout compris.

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient partis, mais Perceval n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Il pensait à trop de choses, donc il avait préféré rester à sa table. Il se disait que, dans le calme, il arriverait peut-être à contrôler toutes ses pensées mais rien à faire ! Ça s'embrouillait trop dans sa tête, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de journée.

Sur le coup, il aurait bien voulu faire un de ces jeux du Pays de Galles qu'on pouvait faire seul.

Mais voilà, c'était plus fort que lui. Après avoir passé des années à l'attendre, après l'avoir tout juste rencontré en début de journée, c'était dur de se retrouver loin d'Arthur, et de penser à autre chose.

Il savait qu’aussitôt Arthur serait revenu, que Perceval devait lui parler. C'était capital. Il ne savait pas trop comment il pourrait débuter la conversation sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre. Ça le ferait peut-être pas de dire « J'ai votre nom inscrit sur mon poignet, vous êtes mon âme sœur ! ». Surtout qu'il savait pas comment Arthur réagirait, il ne le connaissait pas encore bien, et la dernière chose que Perceval voulait, c'était de le faire fuir ou de se faire passer devant un con quand tout ce que Perceval voulait, c'était de devenir son ami.

Perceval se dit que peut-être qu'Arthur saurait comment débuter la conversation. Il parlait beaucoup, et avec des mots compliqués mais classes !

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et Perceval se leva, en bondissant presque de sa chaise.

Manilius était de retour.

Perceval ne savait pas encore quoi penser de lui, à part qu'il était peut-être jaloux parce qu'il était proche d'Arthur et qu'il semblait bien le connaître. Mais il avait l'air d'être un brave type. Perceval en avait l'impression, il finissait toujours par deviner si les gens étaient bons ou pas. Il était peut-être con, mais il avait au moins ça !

Le regard de Manilius s'arrêta lui, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence.  
Il le fixa un moment, puis lâcha un : « Il est dehors. » puis il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter d'autre. Perceval se demanda s'il ne savait pas quelque chose à propos de cette histoire d'âme sœur, puisqu'il avait l'air d'avoir deviné que c'était Arthur qu'il attendait.

Sans un mot, Perceval se dirigea vers la sortie, poussa la porte de la taverne et s'aventura dehors.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le chercher longtemps, il le trouva presque immédiatement dans l'obscurité. C'était presque instinctif, comme les animaux avec leur sixième sens. Arthur était de dos, adossé à un arbre. Silencieux, il observait les étoiles. Perceval se demanda si l'espace l'intéressait autant que lui et si ça lui plairait d'entendre toutes les histoires que Perceval avait entendu sur l'espace, les étoiles, les planètes et les comètes.

Il se rapprocha de lui, attiré par la vision de son futur souverain comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et il n'arriva à se calmer que lorsque les yeux bruns d'Arthur se posèrent sur lui.

Alors, son calme lui revint. Arthur était là, et il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. À présent, tout lui paraissait si calme, si simple. Perceval se sentit entier, et apaisé.

\- Bonsoir, Sire.

Perceval y mit tout le respect et la chaleur qu'il avait à donner.

Arthur ne dit rien pendant un temps, le fixa un moment. Il était calme, mais il semblait réfléchir à plein de choses, puis finalement :

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire, je ne suis pas encore roi.

\- Peut-être mais sans vouloir vous offenser Sire, c'est déjà tout comme pour moi !

Arthur lâcha un soupir tandis qu'il secouait doucement la tête. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air fâché, puisqu'un petit sourire se formait sur son visage.  
Perceval se dit qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence entre eux. Perceval se dit qu'il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, sinon ils allaient finir par s'endormir debout.

_J'ai votre nom inscrit sur mon poignet. Un vieux m'a appris à le déchiffrer quand j'étais jeune !_

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

_Vous êtes mon âme sœur, mais entre nous j'trouve ce mot plutôt bizarre, surtout que j'ai pas de sœur, je sais pas pour vous ! Je pense plutôt qu'on peut plutôt s'appeler amis, si vous voulez._

Pourquoi il arrivait pas à les prononcer ??

_J'avoue c'était un peu con ce que Karadoc et moi on a essayé de faire aujourd'hui, mais sur le coup j'suis pas trop fâché. Ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer !_

Finalement, il se lança.

\- C'est vous, dit-il simplement.

Arthur se tourna vers lui pour mieux le regarder. Il semblait un peu gêné.

\- Ehm… oui c'est moi. Enfin non. Enfin… ça dépend de quoi vous voulez parler.

Il était vraiment gêné, et à présent il regardait partout sauf en direction de Perceval. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, au contraire , ça le rassurait ! Ça voulait dire qu'il était pas seul à réagir bizarrement.

\- C'est vous, mon âme sœur, dit-il en lui tendant presque timidement son poignet.

Arthur regarda fixement son poignet où il pouvait voir son nom inscrit en lettres rouges. Il souffla quelques secondes, puis il montra son poignet à Perceval. « Oui, c'est moi. »

En lettres bleues étaient inscrits les mots _Perceval de Galles_.

Perceval ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta sur Arthur et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir Arthur se raidir à son contact, puis après un moment, accepta l'embrassade.

Ils se retirèrent au bout de quelques secondes, après qu'Arthur ait détaché Perceval de lui. « Allez, c'est bon maintenant. » Il avait l'air gêné et n'osait pas regarder Perceval dans les yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? Vous savez ce qui va se passer ? demanda Perceval.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, cette… histoire-là, c'est un peu arrivé au mauvais moment. Je ne veux pas dire que ça me déplaît, il ajouta rapidement en voyant la moue triste de Perceval. C'est juste que… avec tout ça, avec Excalibur, avec la Bretagne à arracher aux Romains, avec l'alliance avec tous ces chefs de clan, avec mon… futur mariage, on risque d'être tous occupés ces prochains jours, même semaines, je ne vous le cache pas.

\- C'est pas grave, je peux attendre, lui assura Perceval, se voulant bienveillant et compréhensif. J'pourrais même aider !

\- Mais sinon… après ça… oui, vous… moi… cette histoire de marque… il y a moyen... que ça avance, cette histoire, finit Arthur.

Arthur s'avança légèrement, et lui serra brièvement, amicalement son épaule, et le fixa de son regard brun, prouvant sa sincérité.

Ce simple contact suffit pour réchauffer tout son être, et Perceval sourit.

Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, ça c'était sûr ! Ils se connaissaient à peine, et même si Perceval aimait déjà Arthur, il savait que cette histoire de lien d'âme sœur allait prendre du temps, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'amour, ça ne se commandait pas. Mais Arthur semblait prêt à vouloir essayer, à vouloir donner une chance à cette histoire d'âme sœur et c'est tout ce qui importait à Perceval.

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**
> 
> **Si vous avez un meilleur titre à me proposer pour cet OS, n'hésitez pas non plus ;)**


End file.
